In the The Men-of-Letters Bunker
by The Last Happy Song
Summary: Just a test interaction between my Oc and Dean Sam.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THE SUPERNATURAL TIMELINES, BE IT IN BOOKS, ANIME SERIES OR SERIES… SO DON'T BE MAD.

This story is a test to see how my Oc would interact with Sam and Dean, and I am sorry if any of the characters are Occ

* * *

It was 8:00 pm, both the brothers were tired, but they also refused to go to sleep, they just had to find out what the _creature_ in their new case was. They both knew that they wouldn't find anything in their tired and worn off state, they also knew they could easily ask for help from their 13 year-old friend, but now she was sleeping, and both brothers thought she deserved her rest, besides being too stubborn to admit their failure to the young girl.

Sam signed, he knew he wouldn't get anything now, besides, Dean wasn't helping at all, besides that, he was listening to one of his heavy metal band preferences in a quite high volume, Sam believed the song was named "Wayward Son", Sam could feel the heavy vibe in the air, Without Dean and his jokes, or Castiel doing…. Whatever he did now that he was f**cked up in the head, well, it gave the Men Of Letter's Bunker a.k.a "The Batcave", an eerie, if not creepy silence, and that is why all of the three man were hoping their witch or in better terms **clairvoyant **friendto wake up and cheer them up soon.

Not moments after Sam decided to give up on his search and head to sleep, their little female friend decided to show up in the "Living room", whilst rubbing her left eye with her right hand, and her long chocolate brown hair flowing behind her and hitting her back with every few steps, though, the upper part of her curly hair was in quite the bed-head state, her right eye slightly open, giving her the expression of a very sleepy pre-teen. Her mere presence to the boys, already lifted the spirits of the room, excluding for Castiel, who had yet to notice the young girl's appearance, the girl stopped rubbing her eye to release a deep yawn, that she covered with her left fist, then she looked at Sam, blinked her teary eyes-that were tearing up from her big yawn- and took a big breath before speaking.

"I dreamed that you needed my help…. For a book, correct? A book with information of pagan deities?"

Sam nodded, as Dean groaned and let his head fall on the hard cover of a book, and River turned to him with a smile, as if being in the mere presence of the three men made her happy, and Dean raised his head fast, to smile back at her, with that River walked to one of the many bookshelves and put her hand near the books, but did not touch them, and she walked down the aisle, until she stopped near a red covered book, took it out of it's place and walked back to Sam, putting the book gingerly on top of Sam's open book, and she smiled brightly, to wich he smiled back, without hesitation. Soon another Song began, a Song Sam was sure was "How Far We've Come" By Match Box 20, and Sam finally recognized the CD that was playing as "River's Favorite Musics" remix, the one Dean was not allowed to touch, but he messed with anyway. Sam looked up at River, dreading if she became mad, but his fears were appeased as he saw her clapping excitedly, then she hastily grabbed both Dean and Sam, and forced both brothers to dance with her in an awkward three way ballroom dance, in a rhythm that did not match the music at all, but she seemed to be having fun, even with the height difference between her and her dancing partners, her face seemed to glow in delight, and her laugh echoed throughout "The Batcave", making Castiel look up from his still-turned-off Tv to look at the strange development above him. These were some of the best moments they ever got to Spend with River, when she wasn't worrying about the future, or the Winchester brothers, when she wasn't searching the future to make sure all their choices were going to keep them alive, when she was just the carefree, if not shy pre-teen, when they could all bring peace to each other. Both brothers looked up simultaneously from their three way dance, and returned their stares to the girl, smiling softly, knowing that their life would be much more difficult without the mostly-quiet thirteen year-old in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Last Happy Song here! I just did this one-shot as a test fic and I wanted to know if you wanted me to start a story, so please read and review, tell me your thoughts on the story, and please tell me if there are any mistakes. If you want me to start a story, please tell me in reviews! Thank you!


End file.
